


Chrestomanci Training

by tptigger



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Charmed Life, Cat and Chrestomanci have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrestomanci Training

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and situations are the property of Diana Wynne Jones. 
> 
> Written for tanyart

 

 

"Julia, Roger, and Janet say they haven't seen you in the nursery all day," Chrestomanci scolded lightly from the doorway. "What's bothering you, Cat?"

"Nothing's bothering me," Cat said without moving. He was staring out the window, looking out at the grounds.

Chrestomanci stepped up, standing behind him. "You've pretty much been brooding since the excitement with keeping Gwendolyn and Mr. Nostrum out of the ways between worlds."

Cat sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Do you miss Gwendolyn?" Chrestomanci tried.

"Yes. No. Can we talk about something else?"

Chrestomanci moved into the center of the room, and sat on Cat's bed. Arms crossed.

Cat turned. "I don't want to talk about her. I don't even want to think about her."

Chrestomanci raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I am thinking about her. But I don't want to. She used me. My whole life. Like I was... was..."

Chrestomanci just looked at Cat as he stuttered, looking to Cat as if he were only mildly interested.

Cat petered out, as if feeling that he shouldn't be talking about this with the great Chrestomanci.

"Like you were..." Chrestomanci prompted.

"Less than human," Cat said, finally. "Like a pet. Maybe that's why she called me Cat. I should change to Eric."

"Would you answer to Eric?" Chrestomanci asked.

"No," Cat said. "Probably not. How could my own sister..."

"Sometimes family members can be quite disappointing. I had an uncle who used my powers to import things from other worlds--I could walk between the without even realizing what I was doing. And my own father is responsible for my rather... shall we say unfavorable reaction to silver?"

Cat studied Chrestomanci carefully. It was the first time his new guardian had shared anything so personal with him. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"You have a new family, now, Cat. The people who live in this castle."

Cat shrugged. "You're what? My cousin once removed or something?"

"Something like that," Chrestomanci said. "But it takes more than blood to make a family."

Cat nodded. "I guess."

"Janet adores you," Chrestomanci said.

"I don't have to be scared that she's Gwendolyn from another world?"

"Is she anything like Gwendolyn?" Chrestomanci asked.

"No, not really," Cat said. "I don't think."

Chrestomanci raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know if I trust my own judgment. I mean, I didn't just trust Gwendolyn, I clung to her and she was slowly killing me. A lot."

"You do have nine lives, Cat," Chrestomanci said. "Sometimes you'll need to use them."

"Shouldn't that have been my choice? Not hers?"

"Yes," Chrestomanci said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not realizing that you weren't helping her willingly. If I'd picked up on it sooner..."

Cat blinked at his guardian, trying to remember the last time that an adult had apologized to him.

"It's water under the bridge, I suppose."

"I guess you want to start training me."

"Eventually. For today... well, do you like cricket?" Chrestomanci asked.

"It's all right, why?" Cat asked, unsure what to make of the question.

"I've been invited to the National Cricket Final, and I have an extra ticket."

"Wouldn't Roger like to go?" Cat asked, wondering why Chrestomanci wasn't taking his son.

"Roger isn't much of a cricketer," Chrestomanci said. "And he's not fond of official functions either."

"This is official?" Cat asked.

"A bit," Chrestomanci said. "Much more interesting than the first function Gabriel DeWitt brought me too. A bunch of stuffy mean talking about the illegal importation of dragon's blood."

Cat smiled. "Cricket does sound much better than that. When do we leave?"

Chrestomanci glanced at the clock. "In five minutes. I'll leave you to get changed."

Cat rolled his eyes, going through his closet in search of something appropriate.

End

 


End file.
